


Blood Moon Rising

by slutsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Blood, Blood Magic, Demon Kylo Ren, F/M, Fallen Angels, Kylo Ren in Love, Reader-Insert, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutsofren/pseuds/slutsofren
Summary: You're a witch from a long line of powerful leaders. The Fates have always led the other eight families over the centuries. Before you can ascend the throne, you must prove your worth and summon a demon and marry him. What you expected from a demon was not what arrived but you love his dumb ass all the same.AKA I don't know if I'm going to write this as a fanfic but here's the headcanons from my tumblr lol
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. First Summons

  * Every wanna-be witch always says they’re descendants from the witches the Puritans didn’t burn in Salem, Massachusetts. Not you, not your bloodline. Your lineage was much much older than that. Stronger, more secretive. Hidden from all eyes but their own coven.
  * Nine families in total, each representing directions: North, South, East, West, North East, South East, North West, South West, and finally the family who led them all: Fate. Your family.
  * You remember the gatherings growing up, especially the new witch families that joined after your coven came out of the retrospective broom-closet. Each of the nine families sending representatives to gather under solstice moons or for your yearly “dance naked under the moonlight” shenanigans.
  * You were already in your twenties, soon to ascend your mother’s throne and become the representative of the Fates. And of the coven. It was a big honor they all said but you felt it wasn’t for you.
  * So you spent your time doing what you do best, working in your shop. It was a small shop, you sold a variety of things such as tea, tinctures, oils, and ointments. The older folks around town enjoyed coming to your shop for your arthritis gels- if only they knew of the little witch who concoct it. The teens on the other hand came all for the occult books, trying to be the edgiest at their school, it’s kind of cute you admit.
  * More and more pressure befalls you, having to prove your magical might in front of the entire coven: summoning a demon and making them your slave. You didn’t want to participate in any capacity. When you watched another member do it many many moons ago, you almost vomited. Bearing witness to something so cruel and dark tore your senses apart.
  * That night came, no matter how hard you protested. The blood was spilt, words chanted, tears fell from your eyes as you watched in horror as a demon rose from inside the circle with you from black misty shadows. Whispers of “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” were the only things that came from your lips. 
  * The beast in front of you looked around, taking in his surroundings; his eyes full of hate and anger, yellowed lines surrounding his pupils. He bellowed and roared with all his might, doing his all to scare and terrify. No witch, in all your life, has ever conjured a demon as strong or as powerful. He looked beautiful, with long black hair, skin like marble, littered with constellations across his bare torso and chiseled face.
  * You became the talk of the covens, witches came far and wide to witness your magnificent accomplishment but you hid yourself away in your store, wanting nothing more than to work your days and nights away, the demon by your side grumbling in Abyssal, the language of his kin.
  * Slowly you and your demon developed a bit of a routine. Anytime you’d make food, you always prepare extra for him and leave it on the other side of your dinner table. He’d never eat with you but if you blinked, the plate would disappear, blink again, and the plate would return and all the food would be gone.
  * Slowly yet surely, he would reveal himself around you more, stepping out from the shadows, sometimes awkwardly standing in the corner of whatever room you’d be in.
  * Eventually he spoke to you, speaking in words you couldn’t decipher. He read your confusion and put his index finger up in the universal “hold on” gesture. He disappeared in the shadows only to reemerge once again with a small vial filled with golden liquid. He handed it to you, his long nails only digging into the skin of your hand momentarily, motioning you to drink it.
  * If you ever imagined what it was like to taste fire, this was it in a bottle. It burned and tingled your entire body, sniffing out any coldness that nipped at your fingers. When you recovered, your demon held his hand out to you, palm up. “My name is Kylo Ren.” With those five words spoken in a deep baritone voice, you may have soiled your underwear for a brief moment.
  * Time moved on, you became revered in your witch community. Many sought you out to help with their witchy troubles, it was fine, it meant that bills will be paid and that soothed your worries tenfold. But now your ascension was on the horizon- by the dawn of the next blood moon, you and your demon were to make the ultimate bond in front of the coven and you would be crowned as Mistress Fate, the strongest witch.
  * The demon Kylo and you developed a friendlier attitude towards each other, you’d find little pieces here and there that he’d drop, showing he cared about you. Once somebody attempted to break-in to your apartment and you had awoken to a bloodied Kylo having “taken care of it”. It was never brought up again. Other times, he would draw up a hot bath on particularly troublesome days of yours. Overall, you’d grown accustom to him even if he was on the bit of the rougher side of most things
  * The ritual that lingered over your mind was one you really weren’t keen on doing: marrying your demon. When you explained all of this to Kylo he was very nonchalant about it. To him, human lives were a blip in his immortal life, he saw it as a game whereas you saw it for your entire life. This wouldn’t do. It hurt how much it didn’t affect him although you would never admit out loud you were grateful he wasn’t as terrifying as the other demons the witches in the coven summoned. He knew he was powerful but he never did anything to scare you.
  * Kylo, as much as it flustered you, was a flirty bastard. He explained to you some time ago that often, young witches would call on him to perform sex rituals, many being virgins. He gauged your reaction that you still a virgin and you slapped him. You too knew your way around a bedroom, you were confident in your own right and body. The problem was this damned demon was too attractive to have these kinds of words dripping off his forked tongue.
  * A week before your ascension, you approached Kylo who was momentarily distracted by some food. Who knew demons had an unholy obsession over potatoes in every form. An offer was made over those tater tots, if he would be willing to pretend marry you so he could up and vanish to wherever dimension he’s came from by the rise of the sun after the blood moon fell. If he agreed, he would never be bonded to you, never be tied to this realm no longer, and most of all, he wouldn’t have to see you anymore.
  * He left in a puff of black sulfur smoke with no words to depart on.
  * Days turned to nights, nights to days. No word from the demon you had come to miss. The morning of the blood moon, a simple letter arrived on your nightstand. Faded parchment with scratchy red writing. I won’t fake marry you, little witch.
  * That night came. The blood moon rose. Your demon was nowhere to be found. His letter hurt you in more ways than one, hot hot tears blurred your vision as you stood on the alter in the middle of the forrest clearing, all by your lonesome. The other witches circled at the edge of the clearing in their darkened cloaks, arms raised on high heaven, voices mixing together in chanting harmonies. The blood moon slowly crept over, beginning it’s bloodied ritual overhead. Cold winds whipped your hair as a blinding red flash hit behind you, you looked over your shoulder as long talons as nails caressed your back. Your eyes met with Kylo’s blackened irises, he leaned forward and touched forehead to forehead with you and in Abyssal spoke something unclear to you.
  * Cheers erupted from behind the circle of the coven, onlookers of witches who gathered far and wide to witness such a powerful and historic moment. The chanting grew louder, soon the entire clearing in the forest was covered in deep blood red coloring. Your mother, soon to be the former Mistress Fate approaches the alter where you stood with Kylo. In her hands were the dagger and golden chalice where your red blood would mix with his blackened blood.
  * As the ritual completed, all the witches who bore witness to this moment gathered and circled close t give their congratulations and well wishes. See, this bonding wasn’t just about showing how strong the Fate family was, it was also to show that beings as powerful as the gods listened to the prayers of ordinary people. That there’s somebody somewhere who listened.
  * The clock rang 3:00AM, the ironic witching hour as it were, you finally arrived to your homely apartment with your new.... husband? Kylo stayed quiet the entire drive home, as did you. It didn’t help that it was raining and overall soggy. Whatever was going on just churned your stomach. Stripping your clothes silently in your bedroom, you once again felt those sharp nails softly scratching on your bare skin. “I told you I won’t fake marry you” he whispered.
  * For the next 24 hours you never could have imagined the amount of pleasure your body could take. Between overstimulation and back to back to back orgasms, the demon Kylo fucking Ren shared an insurmountable of power and pain and pleasure with you.
  * And like the woman you were, you loved every minute of it.




	2. ABC Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alphabet relationship headcanons for ya boy, the demon Kylo Ren.

A- Activity (What is their favorite activity to do with you.)

> Demon Kylo just REALLY enjoys vibing with you in your apothecary, he likes watching all the little humans interact with your witchy self. There’s something about you that naturally _glows_ when you’re working. The sun sets differently when it’s touching your skin, creating a shine he wants to capture and love for eternity.

B- Beginnings (How do they act in the beginning of a relationship)

> He is one confident bastard but in all reality, you are the one human who has intrigued him in his entire immortal life so he gets a wee bit insecure about how to court you properly according to modern dating standards- it just doesn’t make sense to him!

C- Communication (Are they good communicators? How do they normally talk about their problems or solve issues)

> Oh, by the stars not at ALL. Kylo is awful with words, if he ever did a love language test his main would be spending time, secondly he’d much rather give gifts then talk about his feelings. If you two ever do end up arguing he would just leave- space for you as well as him to clear his thoughts. When he does come back though he never goes into a full on speech about his feelings- rather he apologizes straightforward and explains what he said/did was wrong of him and he will be more mindful going forward. Afterall, this is new to him.

D- Drunk (What are they like when they’re drunk)

> So, demons _don’t_ get drunk per say… BUT oh, boy, does he get drunk off your scent after you orgasm time and time again. He gets a little more snuggly and openly affectionate, during this time he lets his guard down a bite and sleeps. Oh, how rarely do demons sleep. When he does, you take this time to admire him.

E- Emergency (How are they in emergency situations? You get hurt, they get hurt, someone is dying etc..)

> Imagine a raging storm- winds billowing, rain falling as harsh against your skin as hail, cold nipping at every inch of your body threatening to steal every degree of warmth. It’s like that but fire. He gets so enraged you think he might just kill the whole town to find out who hurt you. When you tell him it was the fridge that gave you the bruise on your hip he gets a little flushed with embarrassment but you appreciate the sentiment.

F- Free Spot (I’ll give you any headcanon I come up with)

> Kylo realizes one day of how much he has missed out on since the last he visited the surface. So he tries to do one thing a day- reading a book, watching a film, or researching new things.

G- Gifts (What kind of gifts do they give? What kind of gifts do they get?)

> Being a demon who has seen everything on earth, he expected you to be more of the materialistic type. It bewildered him how you refused every piece of gold, diamonds, and fine clothing. Eventually he came to discover you enjoyed useful gifts- especially ancient books of the craft you long thought were lost to the ages. Kylo is a very mindful gifter.

H- Hugs (How do they show affection/cuddle)

> There is literally only one way this damned man cuddles- with his body draped over yours and his face snuggled straight into your chest and you playing with his long hair. He often says your heartbeat lulls him to sleep.

I- Irritation (What is something that irritates them? How do they show their irritation?)

> This demon hates with a passion about being late to things. Admittedly he was late to your WEDDING and _no_ , you will never let him forget that.

J- Jackpot (How would they spend their winnings if they won the lottery?)

> He would be so bored at home scratching random lotto tickets and if he won he wouldn’t even claim it. He knows lotto money brings nothing but destruction in its wake which is why you never know he won in the first place- he just imagines it’s another person saved from its terrible fate.

K- Kryptonite (What is their ultimate weakness?)

> Uhh,,,,,,,, _you._ Especially when you come around his cock, moaning his name. He could weep just from listening to the sweet symphony your moans make.

L- Laughter (What makes them laugh?)

> By the stars, this man gets a hoot when you attempt to bake. You are just so bad at it but he enjoys watching you make an effort. “Just stick to cooking and I’ll do all the baking.” Although he still ends up doing the cooking too, not that you’re complaining.

M- Morning ( How do they wake up in the morning? Are they a morning person or a morning grouch?)

> He is a morning person! He doesn’t sleep like humans do so he has a tendancy to leave bed before you wake to make you a warm cup of something and a small breakfast so you don’t have to worry about that. It also gives him a few quiet moments to watch the sun kiss your skin.

N- Needy (When do they feel particularly needy? How do they show it?)

> Kylo Ren is one of those kinds of men ~~demon~~ who is touch-starved so he often finds himself seeking you out. Maybe you’re both sitting at a cafe or bookshop and he reaches for your hand just to feel you close by. He just constantly needs to be touching a part of your skin.

O- Oasis (Where is their happy place? Where would they go if they didn’t have anything holding them back?)

> He’s been wandering the earth for a millenia and he will continue until the end of time. In all his years he has witnessed the destruction that colonialism leaves in its wake. He’s watched as many of his sacred places have been corrupted by man and it breaks his heart. Now one of the few places left is within a redwood forest, far away from the eyes of humans. A quiet place where he dreams to take you one day.

P- Pain (How do they handle pain? How do they handle when you are in pain?)

> He has such a high tolerance for pain and often says “ow” just to feel like he’s just your normal husband- nothing demonic about him! 

Q- Quote (What’s a quote that fits them and your relationship)

> “Yes, I love him. Yes, he is a jerk. Yes, I want to fuck his brains out.”
> 
> ~~lol are we surprised~~

R- Reunion (How do they celebrate seeing you after a long time of being apart)

> Kylo hates being apart from you so much. It tears him apart every time. When you finally see him it’s like all the air rushes out from his lungs the moment you walk into his gaze. He forgets how to breathe and just runs to you, to hold you. He soaks up your presence with his face buried into your hair and leaves chaste kisses on every inch of your face never wanting to leave you again.

S- Stress (What stresses them out? How do deal with stress and how do they relieve it?)

> Simple solution is sex- both of you fuck your frustration out. Once you called it “make-up / angry sex but without the fighting” and he did not understand what you had meant but he fucked you into oblivion and immediately saw solutions to his stress. You gave him hundreds of smooches after these kinds of evenings.

T- Terror (What are they afraid of?)

> Kylo is truly afraid of losing you and not being there quick enough to save you. He really cannot fathom a life without you by his side and it kills him each moment he is reminded of your mortality.

U- Unique (What is a quirk that is unique to them?)

> Since Kylo is a fallen angel, they all lost their feathered wings- destroyed in the nine day fall. Oddly enough, he somehow maintained his wings. They were transformed to become black as dark as midnight with tips shimmering gold- like Icarus’ wings before he too fell to his destruction. This caused him to be hated more as many of the other fallen resented his beauty.

V- Violence (Do they fight a lot? Are they a good fighter? What is their fighting style?)

> He doesn’t fight a lot- doesn’t really seek it out but when it comes to protecting you his long talons would rip through flesh and bone, rows and rows of sharp teeth tearing into his foes. A true horror and sight to behold.

W- Wow (What do you do that really surprises them? What do you do that they really like?)

> Kylo loves loves loves watching you do your craft. He is so enamoured by your potential and skills that he can sit there for hours watching you work.

X- (Explicit headcanon. For all you degenerates)

> Kylo’s cock. Oh, boy. There were plenty of historical texts and recordings of witch’s accounts of fornicating with demons but none could prepare you by how this man could _fuck_. Every time he rocked his body into yours you could swear you felt the earth shake beneath you. His cock was unworldly, a true testament to the Big Dick Energy he carried with him. His size was perfect- not too big, not too small, seemingly perfect for his body and your pleasure. What you didn’t anticipate was the head of his length- it flared and sharpened to a tip, reaching and caressing every inch inside of you. His cock really could ascend you to another plane.

Y- Yucky (Is there something that grosses them out so badly that they can’t deal with it?)

> This man does not enjoy things that have contradicting properties. Like, wet and crunchy. Pickles are a perfect example- just the smell could make this immortal demon gag and run from the room. 

Z- ZZZ’s (What are their sleeping habits? Both with and without you)

> When you’re apart he tends to just starfish across the bed counting down the moments until you come home. He doesn’t sleep well since the day you came into his life, he just _needs_ you. When you’re together he has to- absolutely has to- sleep on top of you and cover your body with his while he gives you all the smooches between high heaven or lowest hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll turn this into a fic, be it a full length one or heck even a mini or oneshot, but I do have some ideas stewing in the cauldron if I gather the braincells to write it down lol
> 
> In the meantime, if anybody is interested I currently have a witch reader fic going on with Kylo- set in 1970s Hogwarts which is entirely because I hated there weren't any HP au Kylo & reader inserts pfft. It's slowburn, angst, wizarding world retcons, death of Ben Organa, and some lighthearted silly shenanigans. Check out my tumblr @slutsofren for it or just read it here! It's titled Magical Mysteries, named after one of my favorite lyrics from the band Ghost.
> 
> Catch ya on the flip, darlings!


End file.
